Say It Before It's Too Late Krisho's Version
by aquaryoung21
Summary: Do yourself a favor, tell her/him you love them... They won't be there...Forever. KrisHo . GS . Sad/Hurt .


SAY IT BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE KRISHO's VERSION

.

Aquaryoung21

.

Sad, hurt

.

Kris, suho GS!

.

Terinspirasi dari cerita yang ada di notes fb temen aku, ceritanya nyentuh banget. Dan aku nyoba buat nyeritain ulang tapi pake tokoh KrisHo. Semoga dapet feelnya ya :"

Ini link cerita aslinya..

/togo/Quotes/ShowQuote?msgid=18397#.UtF7ErRi2d8

enjoy^^

10th Grade

Aku tengah duduk di kelas bahasa inggris saat seorang gadis berambut coklat –kemerahan menginteruspsi kelas. Dia terlambat dan segera melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk di sebelahku. Dia tersenyum lembut padaku. Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum juga terukir di wajahku. Kami sama sama kembali tenggelam ke dalam penjelasan Mr. Choi. Tapi aku hanya berpura pura, aku tetap memperhatikannya. Terpaku pada rambut panjang indahnya. Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Pandangan pertama. Tapi aku sadar dia tak merasakan seperti yang kurasakan.

Saat kelas selesai ia tak kunjung keluar dan masih duduk di kursinya.

"eum.. kita belum berkenalan kan?" ucapnya ragu. "Kim Joonmyun imnida, siapa namamu?"

"Kris Wu imnida"

"oh okay, Krease" aku tersenyum saat dia melafalkan namaku. "bisa kita berteman baik? Haha ohya boleh ku pinjam catatanmu? Kemarin aku tidak masuk" ucapnya lagi. Aku merogoh tasku dan memberikan catatan itu kepadanya. Dia kembali tersenyum dan kurasakan dadaku bergemuruh.

"thanks" ucapnya lalu pergi. Aku menatap punggungnya yang perlahan menghilang.

Aku ingin mengatakan kepadanya, aku ingin dia tahu. Aku tidak ingin hanya menjadi temannya. Aku mencintainya, tetapi aku terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa.

.

11th Grade

Malam itu, ponselku berbunyi. Sebuah telpon darinya. Kim Joonmyun. Dia menelponku dengan suara yang bergetar. Yang aku tahu dia menangis. Dia terus menangis dan bercerita kepadaku. Pacarnya memutuskan hubungan mereka sepihak dan sekarang dia sangat sakit hati. Dia memintaku untuk datang, dia tak ingin sendirian katanya. Ku putuskan untuk datang ke rumahnya.

Aku sudah sampai di rumahnya dia menyambutku dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan. Matanya sembab dan berair. Dia menyuruhku masuk dan kami duduk bersampingan di sebuah sofa. Aku menatap matanya yang lembut sebening Kristal itu dan berharap kalau dia adalah milikku.

"aku ingin menonton film malam ini, temani aku ya?" ucapnya. Aku menganggguk pelan. Setelah 2 jam kami menonton sebuah film Drew Barrymore dan menghabiskan 3 bungkus keripik kentang dia memutuskan untuk tidur. Sebelum ia pergi tidur dia menatapku.

"thanks" ucapnya lalu pergi.

Aku ingin mengatakan kepadanya, aku ingin dia tahu. Aku tidak ingin hanya menjadi temannya. Aku mencintainya, tetapi aku terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa.

.

Senior Day

Suatu hari dia mendatangiku di lokerku. Wajahnya yang manis ditekuk rapat. Dia Nampak kesal.

"ada apa Joon?" Tanya ku memulai percakapan.

"kencanku gagal" ucapnya, "ini takkan berjalan dengan baik" lanjutnya lagi. Sebentar lagi akan ada prom di sekolah kami. Dulu ketika kami pernah membuat janji. Kalau di antara kami tak ada yang memiliki kekasih, maka kami akan datang ke prom bersama sebagai 'sahabat baik'. Aku tak memiliki kekasih jadi malam itu kami datang bersama. Dan sekali lagi kami datang sebagai 'sahabat baik'.

Malam itu, setelah semuanya berakhir, aku mengantar nya pulang hingga ke rumahnya. Aku tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan dia di hadapanku. Aku menatapnya lekat sementara dia tersenyum kepadaku seraya menatapku dengan mata kristalnya. Aku juga menatap matanya yang sebening Kristal itu.

"I had the best time, thanks!" ucapnya kemudian pergi masuk ke rumahnya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

Aku ingin mengatakan kepadanya, aku ingin dia tahu. Aku tidak ingin hanya menjadi temannya. Aku mencintainya, tetapi aku terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa.

.

Graduation

Hari berlalu digantikan minggu. Minggu berlalu digantikan bulan. Sebelum aku dapat memejamkan mataku aku baru sadar hari ini adalah hari kelulusan. Semua terasa sangat cepat bagiku. Hari itu kami semua para lulusan dikumpulkan di aula untuk menerima kelulusan kami dan mendapatkan gelar sarjana kami. Aku tersenyum saat melihatnya di atas podium tengah menerima gelar sarjananya. Aku menginginkannya menjadi milikku, tetapi dia tidak memperhatikanku seperti itu dan aku mengetahui hal itu.

Sebelum semuanya pulang, dia menghampiriku masih mengenakan baju dan topi kelulusannya. Dan dia menangis saat memelukku. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku. Dan aku merasa senang. Hanya sebentar sebelum dia kembali mengankat kepalanya dan menatapku dalam.

"kau adalah teman terbaikku Kris! Terima kasih" ucapnya kemudian memberi sebuah kecupan di pipi ku. Aku terpaku.

Aku ingin mengatakan kepadanya, aku ingin dia tahu. Aku tidak ingin hanya menjadi temannya. Aku mencintainya, tetapi aku terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa.

.

Beberapa Tahun Kemudian..

Sekarang aku tengah duduk di kursi sebuah gereja. Gadis yang kucintai akan segera menikah sekarang. Dengan seorang pria bernama Zhang Yixing. Aku melihatnya mengatakan "aku bersedia" saat pendeta menanyakan tentang janji sucinya. Dan sekarang dia resmi menjadi istri pria lain, dan siap untuk menempuh kehidupan baru dengan pria itu. Aku ingin dia menjadi milikku. Tetapi dia tak memperhatikanku seperti itu, dan aku mengetahui hal itu.

Tetapi sebelum dia benar benar meninggalkan altar dia mengahmpiriku dengan gaun pengantinnya yang indah. Tersenyum manis dan menatapku dengan mata kristalnya.

"kau datang!" ucapnya. Aku hanya tersenyum. "terima kasih, Kris" ucapnya dan kembali mengecup pipiku. Aku terpaku lagi saat itu.

Aku ingin mengatakan kepadanya, aku ingin dia tahu. Aku tidak ingin hanya menjadi temannya. Aku mencintainya, tetapi aku terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa.

.

Hari Pemakaman.

Tahun tahun berlalu, dan sekarang aku tengah menatap sebuah peti tempat dimana 'sahabat terbaik' ku tengah terbaring. Gadis yang sangat kucintai sudah tenang sekarang. Aku sangat sedih, benar –benar sedih. Lalu pada acara pemakaman itu juga kerabatnya membacakan buku harian yang ia tulis ketika di SMA dulu. Dan yang dibacakan kira kira bunyinya seperti ini:

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menatapnya berharap dia menjadi milikku, tapi dia tidak memperhatikan aku seperti itu, dan aku tahu itu. Aku ingin memberitahunya, aku ingin dia tahu bahwa aku tidak ingin hanya menjadi temannya, aku mencintainya tapi aku terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya, dan aku tidak tahu mengapa. Aku berharap dia akan bilang dia mencintaiku!

.

.

.

Hati kecilku berseru "aku harap aku juga melakukannya dulu"

Lalu saat aku berpikir pada diriku sendiri dan menangis.

FIN


End file.
